


Write

by Comedia



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-07
Updated: 2013-07-07
Packaged: 2017-12-17 23:01:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/872963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Comedia/pseuds/Comedia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A long lifespan may seem like a blessing, but as time goes by her friends leave her, one by one. They live on as heroes, legends that are larger than life. But Liara finds herself missing the little things; the flaws and quirks of the people she once knew, and she wishes to preserve that part of them as well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Write

**Author's Note:**

> Story for [Eonycteris](http://eonycteris.tumblr.com/)! Thank you for the wonderful prompts <3

Liara has never been challenged by academia. It was her sole interest for so long, and writing about studies - and conducting her own - was part of her everyday life.

It all changed that time at the dig site, although, she wasn't aware of it at first.

It wasn't about finding her one true love or something like that, although, she does love the Commander deeply. What changed was something much less complex. She found purpose in life, and she found life in the present. For so long her interests had been in the past, but working with the Commander opened her eyes for current events. It's not only that she became aware of what was going on; it's that she genuinely started to care.

She found companionship on the Normandy and fascinating life-stories in the crew. Ashley would show her human poetry, and one especially wet night they'd write their own haikus. Kaidan would tell her about human biotics - and the wonders of bacon - and when his headaches got especially bad they'd meditate together. There was Tali and her impressive tech knowledge, Wrex with his brutal honesty, and Joker who'd never stop asking her about "those tentacles on her head".

She learned how to love and experienced the overwhelming pain of loss. She went from following to leading, rising above what even she'd thought herself capable of.

Her life became part of something so much bigger. She watched part of the culture she had studied for so long come alive, she made friends with a Justicar and witnessed the Genophage come to an end. The crew of the Normandy grew, only to be reduced once again, and through it all she would listen to their stories.

In a way it reminded her of the studies in her youth, but it was so much more because these people were still alive. They could decide what to tell her and when to keep quiet or lie, and there was something exciting about knowing that.

Liara lost a lot in the war, and through the years she would come to lose what remained, but it wasn't as painful when her friends lived long and happy lives; dying of old age seemed like a blessing when they had faced the Reapers together.

Neither the first or last to go, Shepard left the galaxy – following the crew of the Normandy, and few of them remained long after that. It wasn’t until then, the very moment she realized that she would soon be alone, that she realized their story would die with them.  
Not their accomplishments, no; Shepard, the crew of the Normandy and their allies would be heroes known throughout the galaxy. Children would bear their names, and people that had met them would proudly tell their comrades and family. They would live on, but not as individuals, and she was the only one able to change that.

When she first tried to tell their story she had no idea what to write. Alone in her base she'd stare at the empty screens for days on end. Glyph would record her thoughts and rants, and eventually she'd delete all of it only to start over again.

From so many years in their company she lacked the words to describe them. Because how do you confine an unstoppable force like Jack to scribbles on a glowing screen? How do you describe a mind like Mordin’s?

Liara had never been challenged by academia and studies of the past, but writing about her friends and the heroes of the present proved to be too much of a challenge. It seemed like an insult, to have known them for so long and being unable to do their memory justice.

But who else to bring justice than a Justicar herself? Meeting up with Samara turned out to be the best decision she'd made in a long time. In her company things seemed clearer, and meeting the living Ardat-Yakshi daughter was the perfect reminder of everything Shepard stood for.

The words started flowing like they hadn't in a long time - like she was still a naive student writing about her passions. She told their story, knowing her words would last longer than any Asari lifespan could.


End file.
